Body, Bath and Research
by OneMoreMiracle-Fiction
Summary: Edward hates it when Roy is away on missions, but a hot bubble bath always takes the edge off a little. Part 6 of RoyEd week 2018


RoyEd Week 2018

Day 6 – Together/Apart

 **Body, Bath and Research**

Roy had been away for a month on his stupid tour of the repairs to Ishvalan land and while Edward completely agreed and understood how important it was that Roy was seen taking part in it, he hated the fact that they were separated and he couldn't have Roy to cuddle into at nights. Not that he'd ever actually admit that. Roy wasn't expected home until tomorrow, and Edward ached from training some of the new alchemists that had joined the ranks lately. While he didn't have his alchemy now, he was working freelance for the military to help train their new alchemists in various hand to hand combat and how to counter alchemic attacks.

It was because of this reason that Edward was curled up in the bath, sinking into the hot, bubbly water with a contented sigh. He knew that if the guys at work new about his love for a bubble bath then he would never hear the end of it, but it always helped relax him and whatever the bubble bath that Roy bought was, it worked miracles on all his aching muscles. Roy was always able to tell when the tension in Ed's shoulders was getting too painful and always insisted on helping. The first few times Ed had been a bit reluctant, but now he practically begged for it. The older man was very skilled with his hands, in more ways than one, but after Roy worked his magic on him, Edward always felt like he was floating and normally fell asleep not too long after.

But Roy wasn't here. So Edward gave in and decided that he would soak himself in the bath and like the water and bubbles soothe his aches while he worked on his research a bit more. There was one particular puzzle that was really bothering him that he just couldn't quite get, but he knew that he was close. He could almost taste it, which made it all the more annoying. Since his research was all on paper, and water and paper never ended well, Edward had talked Al into making him a special pen with alchemy. It let him write on the walls but washed off as easily as chalk would.

That was how Roy found him, having come home early to surprise his younger lover. Roy hadn't found Edward in any of the other rooms but had heard mumbled cursing as he walked past the bathroom so he'd let himself in. It was there that he had found Edward, his back to the door as he drew more symbols and theories onto the wall. Roy smiled to himself and watched the blonde as he worked. Edward was beautiful like this – not just because he was naked and glistening with water – no, Edward was most beautiful when his mind was at work and Roy couldn't help but admire his brilliance for a moment too long. He cleared his throat and was able to break into the zone that Edward had locked himself in.

The blonde spun so fast that water splashed out the side of the bath and the grin he gave Roy made the long trip home worth it. Edward didn't give him much time to react, because within seconds Roy's arms were full of the soaking ex-alchemist. His clothes were wet instantly but Roy couldn't seem to make himself care as Edward leaned up and kissed him like it was their last.

"Bastard! I missed you."

Roy chuckled, resting his head against Ed's. "I missed you too love. Get back to your work, I'll join you shortly."

Edward grinned at him, kissing him once more before he was moving back to the bath and Roy might have let himself watch that perfect ass for a moment longer than required. It didn't take him long to change out of his clothes and grab a towel as he moved back into the bathroom. When he climbed into the bath with Edward, the blonde shifted so his back was to Roy's chest and hummed happily when Roy's fingers threaded through his golden locks. Roy loved when Edward was like this, loved the happy noised that he made whenever Roy touched him. "Talk me through the problem." He instructed as he petted the blonde. He knew the signs of a problem that was bugging the genius. "It might help if you explain it to me, something might click."

As Edward nodded and started to talk through his theories and the problem he was trying to fix, Roy worked on soaking Edward's hair and lathering it in shampoo, working the foam into Ed's scalp with just the hint of nails to scratch along his skin. Edward purred at the sensation, losing his train of thought for a moment before he refocused on it. By the time Roy had lathered and rinsed Edward's hair and had began to work at the taut muscles of his lover's shoulders, the blonde shifted suddenly, reaching up to alter one of the equations that he had written on the wall with the most adorable little frown between his brows.

Roy hated being away from Ed for months on end, but needs must with the military and he was glad that Edward was no longer one of their dogs, even if that did mean leaving him behind on missions like the one he was just back from. It was required though, and Edward had his training and research to do back here in central as Roy moved around the country, showing face and sweet talking politicians. Roy leaned in to kiss Ed's shoulder as his lover grinned at the writing on the wall, clearly having figured out his problem. Coming home to the brilliant young man in front of him was always worth the lonely ache when their were apart though, because together they just made sense.


End file.
